


Reunited

by melaniine



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-26 00:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melaniine/pseuds/melaniine
Summary: I haven't written anything in 2 years, so I did a short self-indulgent thing! Please don't be overly critical, English isn't my main language





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in 2 years, so I did a short self-indulgent thing! Please don't be overly critical, English isn't my main language

It had been months since Pandora hadn't opened the game to see Monika. She was starting to feel lonely. There wasn't even anything left to do here. Everything had been deleted. She was alone in the void with her thoughts and the incoherent whispers of those she once considered her friends. She knew Pandora promised to come back and get her out of here, but she was starting to doubt they'd really keep that promise. Did they really love them? Could they have lied to her? She could only hope not.  
Monika looked around her. Everything was dark. Too dark. She couldn't even see her own body. She closed her eyes and let herself drift in the infinite void.

-

Pandora was sitting at their desk, which was buried under hundreds of old books and sheets covered in messy writing. They looked like they hadn't slept in weeks. They had a look towards their computer, on the other side of the room. Monika..... It had been so long since they saw her. But Pandora couldn't give up now. They were close to the solution. Soon, Monika would be by their side. 

-

Monika suddenly felt a warm light on her skin. Perfectly knowing its meaning, she turned towards its source excitedly. But instead of just seeing the game load around her, she felt pulled out of the screen, out of this empty world. She closed her eyes, and let the real world take her away from her digital cell.

-

Monika opened her eyes slowly. She was lying on the ground.  
"You're here! It worked!" said Pandora.  
Monika got up and looked around her slowly. A young person, slightly taller than her, was standing in front of her, with a bright smile on their face.  
"P-Pandora?....." said Monika hesitantly.  
Pandora hugged Monika tightly.  
"I missed you so much! said Pandora. I'm sorry I took so long. I swear I did my best to-"  
Monika interrupted them with a light kiss. They were both going to have a good time together as of now.


End file.
